


I'm not Crazy (Just a little Unwell)

by shadowOrchid



Series: Brothers in Darkness  part 1 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond, Detective Comics (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood - Fandom, Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherhood, Brotherly Bonding, Coping, Crazy, Drinking., Girlfriends - Freeform, Hallucinations, Help, Jason Todd - Freeform, Joker is awful., Mental Health Issues, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Not the kind to complain., PTSD, Sexual Violence, Song fic, Stephanie Brown - Freeform, This fic is not for the faint of heart., Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim is super smart., issues in general, maybe seizures, poor bonding choice., thanks a lot joker, tim drake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowOrchid/pseuds/shadowOrchid
Summary: Tim was never one to share his demons with the rest of the Bat family, but when he suffers an hallucination episode at school. He is forced to turn to someone and that was Jason Todd, he would understand what it feels like to be at the hands of the joker. Jason was not equipped to help in emotional mental distress, but here he was trying to usher Tim with whatever is tormenting him. He needed to rope Dick in to this mess. Turns out neither was  prepared for the details that Tim confesses.Joker is a sick S.O.B.





	1. My sadistic friend

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a Matchbox 20 song called UNWELL lol Tim Drake I love but never figured out how to portray him the same with Jason Todd. Until now. Thanks for reading! and I hope I do these characters Justice. ^_^

“Heeello. Tim? You there?”

Tim lowered his book to see Stephanie Brown peering down at him her long blond hair hanging above him like gold curtains blowing in the summer breeze. Her blue eyes sparked with curiosity and joy as always. A hint of green apple sent greeted his nose as she sat down beside him beneath the shade of the oak tree.

She wore a brown sun dress with small white flowers on it. White socks and grey sneakers. A old pale blue head band decorated her head.

Tim sat up. He honestly thought she was a princess, how he was ever that lucky to have her as a girlfriend baffled him.

“I didn't catch what you said.”

She laughed smiling at him “Always the case when you have yourself a book in front of your nose.”

“I asked if you were going to prom?”

“Prom?”

Stephanie gave a smile. “Yeah, you know, prom? The biggest event of any High school celebration.”

Tim rested his arm over his bent knee staring at the book dangling at the end of his fingers. “I never really gave it thought. I'll go as long as you are my date?”

Stephanie scoffed slightly. “That is a halfhearted attempt of a prom proposal If I've ever heard one.”

Tim blinked. “Is that actually a thing?”

Stephanie rolled her eyes slipping her arms through his resting her head against his shoulder. “Yes, Tim Drake it's a thing.”

Tim looked up at a flock of birds in the sky flying over head just behind the school. “Well, if I asked you again, I'd be floundering at my attempt to woo you.”

Stephanie laughed again. Pressing herself closer to him. His grey dress shirt neatly pressed as always his collar open three buttons down. His short black hair blowing in the spring breeze.

“And we don't want that, floundering is the worst.” she kid.

He leaned his head against hers. “You'd be worth it though.”

“I'm flattered.” she raised her head to look at him. “You are worth it to, according to the girl's bathroom gossip I hear EVERY single time I'm in there.”

Tim shook his head. “Not sure what I think about that.”

The school recess bell ended signalling for them to come back inside.

“Back to the grind stone.” Tim said getting to his feet holding out his hand to Stephanie.

“You love it, don't lie.” She joked walking beside him.

Tim smiled. “What I do best.”

“Don't the kids here know it, did you seriously, let Kyle lyre copy off your algebra notes.”

“He was desperate.” Tim answered.

“So, am I and I never use you like that. That's the third kid I know whose taken advantage of you.”

“Sharing what I know with those who want to learn, is simply how it should be.”

The two walked up the stairs to the door and entered the school. “There is a difference between teaching and those who are too lazy to do learn it themselves. You are too nice Tim.”

Tim shrugged. Then leaned in to give her a kiss. “I'll see you on the other side, don't want to be late for my test.”

“Guard the answers with your life.” Stephanie chided then made her way down the hall.

Tim opened the door to the classroom. Sitting a his desk. Moments later the teacher came in.

“Alright, you all know the drill. You have an hour on the clock know communications via cell phones, tablets or your mouths do this and immediate failure. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Mr. How.” the class answered in various displays of unison.

“Simple. Time starts..now.”

Everyone opened their chemistry books and set to work. It was twenty minutes in when Tim felt the initial discomfort. He shifted in his seat adjusting his posture as he blinked. It felt like everything was getting to him the ticking of the clock, the scrape of pencil against paper. Even noises coming from  
outside his window. He raised a hand to his forehead telling himself to get his act together, he was trained better to zone out distractions.

'You loos'n it boy.'

Tim raised his head eyes wide with shock as the voice sent shivers through his body. He risked a glance over to him and saw nothing. He blinked shaking his head sleep deprived most likely, he resumed his work.

'Do you think, I'd ever truly leave ya?'

Tim shifted in his seat again, suddenly the room was hot. He glanced around the room all the students focused on the test. He shifted his eyes to the clock he'd already wasted five minutes of precious time the teacher in his chair reading a book. 

Then he felt his heart palpitate as he caught sight of purple shoes long legs crossed. Adorned in a purple suit and vibrant green tie matching the slicked back hair. A gloved hand holding a half eaten apple. Then the face turned mouth full of the sweet fruit.

'You better be a good boy and focus or daddy may have to punish you.'

Tim raised a hand to run it through his hair. His breathing too fast really. 'He's not here, he's not real.'

Tim gripped his pencil tighter bringing his head down he went back to his work. He managed to write a couple numbers down but froze as he felt a sharp pang in the side of his head. He squeezed his eyes shut bringing his right hand to press against the distraction. Shifting in his seat again. He raised his eyes up to see the oddity laying on top of the teacher's desk, belly down chin cradled in his hands as he swung his legs up and down.

'Focus Timmie or is something distracting ya?'

Tim grip on his pencil tightened harder but then dropped it as the pain in his head increased. He brought both hands up to press on each side of his temple.

'Not here.Not here. NOT here.' he chanted in his brain

Then he felt his heart leap into his throat as two gloved hands slammed down on the desk in front of him he raised his eyes up and immediately regretted it as he saw the devilish red smile widen the pale face crusted and flaking. The black eyes boring into him.

Tim's chest was heaving now as his breaths quickened and dread poured over him slowly and cruelly. 

'Don't laugh.'

He brought a hand down to rest against his heart.

'Don't laugh.'

The face moved in closer teasing Tim's heart to go quicker.

'Don't laugh.'

Tim eyes lowered to see those lips peel back from the yellowing teeth. He slammed his eyes shut. Count Tim.

One...two...three...

'Four...five...six.' the voice continued.

Tim snapped his eyes open to see the sadistic figure playing with a girls hair. He looked at Tim and winked. 

Tim's quickened heart came to a crashing stop as he saw the figure pull out a knife from his pocket. Tim quickly looked about the room everyone oblivious to the figure playing with. 'Molly Green's' hair.

Tim was transfixed as the brown licks were coiled around the gloved finger. He had to do something!

The fingers moved the strands of hair away to reveal the slender neck. Tim's heart began to thud loud as he watched the figure bring the blade up slowly.

'Do something, Tim!'

'Yes, you're so good at doing things aren't you Timmie?'

Tim panic rippled through him as the blade was clutched tightly in the gloved hand raising higher. 

'Do it Tim. Do it Tim'

Tim gripped his desk readying himself. 

'That's it Tim do it! Do it!'

Tim blinked in confusion then slowly he looked down in palm to see the knife in his hand. He looked in horror.

'No, this wasn't real. This isn't real.' Tim willed himself.

'Do it Timmie, be a good boy and do it!.'

'No.'

Tim looked at the room and felt his heart bang so hard against his rib cage as he saw pale faces and red smiles staring at him.

'NO!'

His pulse was coursing through him as panic set in.

'Don't laugh. Don't laugh Don't laugh.' he pleaded as watched the smiled widen and mouths opened and elongated. 

'Don't laugh.' 

The mouths stretched eyes of death honing in on his soul. Then laughter.

Tim clamped his hands over his ears abruptly rising from his seat. And Screamed.

“Tim!”

Tim backed away then hit something he felt himself fall.

“Tim! Tim.”

Tim opened his eyes to see the face of his teacher hovering over him and behind him were several of his classmates.

Finding his surroundings realized he was three desks away from his own, half sprawled on the floor. Mr. How reached cautiously out to him placing a hand on his shoulder.

“You alright?”

Tim blinked trying to process that question. Apparently it took to long causing the older man to look over him.

“Do you know where you are?”

'Well, that was a stupid question' Tim noted to himself.

A water bottle was suddenly in his line of vision. He looked to see 'Tommy Weston' connected to that bottle his face shrouded with worry and confusion. Tim took it realizing he did feel a bit parched, he took it and downed a half of it in one go.

He panted and let out a breath. 'Get off the damn floor.'

He went to get up but found himself surprisingly shaky. “I'm alright.”

Mr How shook his head. “Tim, you need to just rest. Is there anyone you'd like us to call?”

'Also a stupid question.'

He frowned, then went to get up. “No, I just need to continue my test.”

The teacher once more placed a hand on him. “I'll get the principle to call your guardian.”

'Bruce? No, way.'

“No! I mean...he's away. I'm fine really.” Tim reassured.

Why was he so shaky?

“Then who should we call?”

“9-1-1 would have been the obvious choice.” Brad Henderson pipped up.

Tim's brow furrowed. “9-1-1? I don't need an ambulance. That's a stretch.”

“Dude, you straight up had a seizure or something?”

Tim paled. “A...what?”

“Are you prone to seizures Tim?”

'Hell no!' he screamed.

“Huh...not that..” he trailed off.

He needed to call someone now that he knows the test is out of the question. For everybody. He took another gulp of water.

“You can call my older brother.”

Mr. How nodded. “ok, who may that be?”

Tim opened his mouth. “Di...” 'no that ready for coddling.

“If you get my phone out of my bag. The contacts in there.” he explained.

Molly ran over and got it a few awkward moments passed. She handed it out to him. Tim ignored the slight shake in his fingers and went through his phone to the number. 

He pressed the name and waited for the ring. Answer... finally a voice came on.

“Tim?”

Sounded like he woke him up. Not good. He cleared his throat, trying to sound stronger than he felt.

“Jason....Need you to come pick me up.”


	2. Monster in my Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to continue let me know. share your thoughts and critiques. ALWAYS welcome.

“You look like every kind of crap baked and bound together.”

Tim was made to rest as per requested. He decided to do so on a bench outside. He picked up the arm that was draped over his eyes.

Jason stood in civilian clothes. Grey leather jacket clad in dark jeans and a green shirt underneath. Black army inspired boots on his feet finished with a pair of sunglasses.

Tim slowly sat up. “Thanks for coming.”

“Not every day I get a call from your school, let alone you. Between the locker room and shower you could live here.”

Tim gathered up his school uniform jacket and book bag. He stood and teetered on his feet leading Jason to quickly come beside him.

“I'm ok, really.”

“And I'm a A grade saint.” Jason replied helping Tim across the grounds until he came to his car.

Tim didn't argue as he slipped in the passenger seat. He let out sigh as he closed his eyes and laid his head back. Jason frowned it wasn't everyday Tim Drake wasn't close to this messy (Meaning shirt and pants were creased in some manner.)

Jason sunk in behind the wheel. He brought the car to life and pulled away from the curb and drove down the street. He glanced over at Tim reaching over to turn the air conditioning on, but decided to crack the window open.

“Want to tell me what happened or do I take “20 questions for $400?”

“Had an episode of some kind.” Tim answered simply sounding more drained than Jason would like.

“Care to elaborate for $200.” Jason hinted causing Tim to look at him with a slightly raised eyebrow.

“What's with the jeopardy references?” Tim for the first time took in the sunglasses. “Oh, god are you hungover?”

“Getting there.” Jason confessed then shrugged. “I can handle my liquor.”

Tim rested his head back knowing there was no pointing debating with Jason about any kind of safety. Nor did he have the energy to spare to do so.

Jason didn't even put on his music to fill the in the silence. He became serious. “So, where to? The manor, Dick's what?”

Tim shook his head at the options. His eyes still closed. “Thought I could stay with you for a day or so.”

Jason rarely had Tim stay for any longer than a couple hours at his hideout/permanent/ could just burn it to the ground in case compromised/ home. 

“Sure I guess.” he answered.

Tim furrowed his brow. “Jason.”

“Yeah?”

I'm going to throw up.” Tim confessed.

Jason slowed down so fast barely pulling over before Tim unhooked his seat belt,opened the door, and vomited on the available side walk.

Jason waited for Tim finish taking a few minutes. Tim slowly clothes the door not bothering with his seat belt.

“We'll be there in twenty minutes.” Jason simply explained.

It ended up being thirty between Dick throwing up sessions. Jason couldn't decide if it was car sickness or the reminsance of whatever Tim went through at the school. Soon Jason helped Tim onto the nearest chair.

“If you feel like tossing up don't worry about doing it on the floor, been worst stuff on it.”

“Could do without the imagery.” Tim muttered. “Could use some mouth wash or water.”

Jason went over to the sink and rinsing out a used glass, twice, Tim probably could do without the leftover smell of his homemade cocktail from two days ago. Filling it up with fresh water he came over and gave it to Tim.

“I should call Dick.” Jason stated as Tim handed back the glass after downing it.

“No.” Tim said firmly.

“Tim all do-”

“I said NO Jay.” Tim barked out but immediately grimaced as his head pounded. “At least give it a day.”

Jason let out a breath. Surrendering. He turned his back rubbing the back of his neck. “I'll see if I have any half decent bedding you can have my bed. I can get take out if you're up for it?”

The sound of glass breaking was his answer causing him to turn to see Dick slumped forward. “Tim!”

“It's ok, Jay. Just...tired.”

Jason ran a hand down his mouth. “Yeah, ok. Get you to bed.”

Tim felt arms surprisingly gentle around his wait and his arm draped around Jason's shoulders. Slowly making there way to Jason's 'Bedroom.'

Tim let out a relieved sigh as he laid down. “..Thanks...I owe you a glass.”

“Don't worry about that just get some shut eye. I'll check on you later.” Jason said walking out of the room.

Jason dug his phone out of his pocket. Then went to slip it back in, but finally caved in “Fuck it. Sorry, Tim.”

He whipped down his contact list and clicked Dick Grayson.

)))))))))))

Dick pulled out his phone. Stepping out of the holding cell area. Frowning as he saw Jason's name, last time this happened he got a drunk slurred muddled conversation. He turned back to his partner.

“Hey, Alex. Stepping out to take this, finish booking the rest?”

“Sure, Grayson.”

He pressed answer. “I'm on shift Jason, if this another one of your stupid drunk-”

“Easy, goldie. Wondering if you could end shift early to drop by on east hasting?”

Dick walked back into the main station area opening the door to an empty room. “why?”

“Because it's fucking important. Just come.”

Dick rested his left hand on his waist. “Jason, don't need the mystery just give me something worth while.”

“Why can't you just trust me?”

“Last two talks were either booty call offers or just...random garbage neither which I have time for.”

Silence.

“Jay? Hello?”

“It's Tim, something happened at school today not sure what. He doesn't want Bruce to know and he'll probably rip me a new one calling you.”

Dick and Tim were close, they just naturally clicked. When it came to the third Robin, Dick was bias.

“I'll be right there as soon as I can.” he said.

Jason ended the call.

)))))))

Tim snapped open his eyes as Joker's smile haunted his dreams. He brought a hand to his head and turned on his side. His voice caught in his throat as the very man lay beside him clad in purple and green pjama's.

“Just go back to sleep, I'll take care of you.”

Tim turned away from the crazed mastermind. Closing his eyes, ignoring what he was experiencing, it was hard to do as he heard the clown's voice humming rock a bye baby all the while curling his fingers around his shoulders.

He thought he had it beat. He truly honestly did, it had been four years without incident. His heart thudded as he had to face the fact that he was wrong..so wrong.


	3. Linger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! and the kudos! <3 Comments are great too. ^_^

Four Years Earlier

Tim pulled against the restraints his black hair a mess sticking to his damp skin. His heart pounding as Joker stepped forward. The mad scientist Tim preferred this was above and beyond that, the buzz of the electrical reactors met his ears as they powered up.

He pulled desperately hands legs made half an inch off the metal tray. “I don't know!”

“Oh, c'mon birdie we both know that's a lie.”

Tim saw the two large clamps latch on to each side of his tray. He fought. “No! Wait!”

Electricity surged forward gnawing at every part of him his vision going white than black. He heard yelling but found that it was coming from him the torture recycled over again and again. He was panting so hard he lost all sense of time and his will was draining from him.

He cracked open his eyes to see gloved hands reaching out to hook under his chin. “Bird boys always this stubborn?”

“I...I...will NEVER tell what you want.”

The laughter rang out. “Never say never.”

Tim froze as he felt something entirely different. Joker ran his hand up and down his arms and then rubbing circles on his chest.

Tim pulled away from the touching but due to exhaustion and the limited movement he had no choice to let this run it's course.

“..Don't..don't.” he gasped out as the touching descended down his stomach. “Don't.”

The hand moved down lower. Stopping on the inside of his shaking thigh. “Tell me who batman is and I will have this end.”

Tim couldn't betray his family, he would never forgive himself. Nor would anyone forgive him. “Never.”

Joker leaned forward and kissed him along his jaw and drifted up to his ear. “Wrong choice.”

Tim's heart thudded. Then gasped as joker grabbed him and squeezed hard. He let out a gasp moving his hips to the side but Joker followed his movements.

“No! Stop...stop it!”

))))  
Present

Tim jerked awake. Groaning he raised a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, he caught the sound of dishes clanking. Right, he was at Jason's. He sat up and placed his feet on the floor he exited the bedroom. As he entered the living room he halted at the sight of Dick sitting at the small table, he looked at Jason's back as he was putting together a meal.

“Jason, what the hell?”

Jason and Dick looked at their younger brother. Jason was prepared for Tim's disapproval at him going against him.

“Tim, made eggs and bacon. Take a seat.”

Tim crossed his arms. “I told you, Jason. Never pegged you to have sieve for a brain.”

“Just...sit, Tim.” Jason shot back bringing over a plate and set it down at a open seat.

Tim did so plunking down in the seat. His eyes looked at Dick who remained eating his own meal scanning over his phone. He knew Dick wouldn't press on him, he was good like that but when Tim did open up he would be smothered and he wasn't up for that.

Tim picked up his fork and took a bite of egg. Jason sat down his own seat. “How's BPD?”

“Busy.” Dick answered. “Did you get a message from Alfred?”

“To remind us of the Wayne grand ball honoring yada yada yada.” Jason huffed out. “Yeah, got it.”

Dick set down his phone. “Bruce is away off world with the league, Damien is caught up with the titan's in Cuba. That leaves us to handle the fort here.”

Jason shook his head. “I honestly don't think Gotham and Bludhaven take crime break because Wayne Enterprises needs to keep up appearances.”

Dick shrugged. “I don't like it but we've got to get it done.”

“When is it?” Tim asked.

“This saturday.”

“Talk about short notice.” Jason stated.

“Blame, Bruce.” Dick suggested leaning back in his chair. “I don't have time either to spare.”

“I can handle things, I've been to enough of these parties to know how to operate.” Tim said.

Dick looked at Tim. Then back at Jason who diverted his attention to his plate, clearly not wanting to be the one to start the conversation hanging above the small talk.

“Tim, what happened at school today?”

Tim shrugged stuffing another mouthful of egg in his mouth. Dick rested his hands along his chest.

“Shrugging me isn't giving me an answer.”

Tim swallowed. “If I knew than I would tell you, but since I don't. A shrug is the honest truth.”

“Tim.” Dick said his tone strong but concerning.

Tim looked at his older brother. Setting down his fork. “Mr.How asked if I was prone to seizures.”

Dick's eyes widened looking at Jason than back at Tim. “You had a seizure?! Tim, you should be checked-out.”

“I did and I'm fine.” Tim replied.

Dick pointed his hand at Jason. “This is not what I mean.”

“ 'This.' can knock your teeth in.” Jason threatened as he looked at Dick.

“Not now Jason.” Dick warned. “At least let Alfred look at you.”

Tim stood up. “Yeah that's a great plan.”

Dick became serious at Tim's sarcasm. “I'm not kidding Tim.”

Tim shook his head. “I knew you'd make a small thing into some mountain of a problem. Mr. How was not even sure. It was the first thing that probably made sense in his head.”

“What happened?”

Jason waved his fork in the air between the two. “Better tell him Tim. You know he won't let this go.”

Tim thought back to what he saw then shook his head. “All I know I was doing my test and then I was on the floor, confused and feeling like crap. It's probably the stress of having to do the test.”

Dick and Jason glanced between each other than back at Tim.

“You plow through school like Dick does Barbara.”

Dick shot a glare at Jason. Jason stood. “What I'm saying is that school and you were made for each other.”

“Doesn't mean it's easy.” Tim defended.

Dick softened coming over to Tim. “I know, but when it comes to our health Tim we take it seriously. What if this happens on patrol?”

“It won't.” Tim shot back.

“How do you know?” Dick challenged.

Tim shook his head. “I just do. It was a fluke so just chill on the hovering. I'm-”

Tim trailed off as he heard cheerful whistling he flicked his eyes over to the kitchen area. Joker holding a mixing bowl stirring a wooden spoon along the edges. Clad in a full apron a large letter J in the middle. He looked at Tim and gave a smile.

“...Good.” Tim finished then drifted his eyes back to Dick's 

Dick furrowed his brow. “Are you sure?”

Tim was far from it but pushed his anxiety down. “Yeah. Just let me stay over night and then I'll go back to the manor if you're worried that much about it.”

Dick reluctantly agreed as Tim stepped away announcing he had a headache and was going back to bed. Leaving the sound of whistling to lazily fade in the distance.


	4. Tempting touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stalled on Grayson and Nightfall because of this idea in my head. haven't forgotten those works.Thanks for commenting and the kudos and the bookmarks and for reading. and for being you guys! ^_^

Tim adjusted the cuff of his sleeve as he made his way over to Jason. “This whole art of schmoozing thing is getting old.”

Jason gave a scoff. “That is why I made a deal with big bats and Alfie.”

Tim cocked an eye brow then shook his head. “I don't think I want to know.”

Jason raised the glass of champagne to his lips as he looked out at the expensive socialites dancing and mingling with each other. 

“Hint, I get as much booze and apps as I want.” Jason aid giving Tim a sly smirk.

Tim rolled his eyes. “Just pace yourself. I agreed to take over hosting this event while Bruce and Damien are out on missions.”

“Relax Tim. These people are no different from the last batch of free loaders.” Jason reached over to grab a crab cake and popped the entire thing in his mouth. 

Tim sighed. “Just behave.”

Jason took another sip of his drink. As he caught Barbara enter the space. “Looks like Dick will be a happy man. If he can pry himself from the clucking hens that have gathered around him.”

Tim saw Barbara ener in a navy blue backless dress a slit revealing her leg. “Yeah, Dick's getting laid.”

Jason snorted than clapped Tim on the shoulder. “Well, I better immerse myself among the crowd.”

“Jason.” Tim warned.

Jason raised his hand. “Yes, mother.”

Tim let out an exasperated huff. He felt a tap on his shoulder to see Stephanie dawned in a black off the shoulder body con dress. Red heels and her blond hair combed stud earrings captured the light. Tim stared causing her to knowingly smile.

“You like?”

Tim smiled. “Very much, you look, wow. I didn't know you were coming tonight.”

She draped her hands in front of her. “Barbara told me you were hosting tonight, thought you might need the support.”

Tim glanced over at Dick and Barbara lost each others company.”Really, it wasn't necessary. Done this before.”

“I wanted too, not everyday I get to dress up.”

She smiled that beautiful smile that instantly made Tim feel better. “As long as you enjoy yourself.”

“With you, it's a given.”

Tim held out his arm. “Care for a dance?”

“Why thank you sir.” she answered slipping her arm through his and embraced each other.

Tim lead effortlessly. She laughed. “Where did you learn to waltz?”

“Dick taught me the basics, I studied the rest.”

“Of course you did.” her smile dimed some as she looked at him. “I heard at school you collapsed in chem the other day. I meant to call you but time got away from me. You ok?”

Tim nodded. “I'm fine everyone faints.”

“I heard it was more like a sei-”

“I'd like to just focus on this evening.” Tim stated then drew her closer to him. “It's hard to when my girlfriend is exceptionally gorgeous in everyway.”

“Smooth operator.” she flirted.

He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek making her blush. The song ended causing Tim to take a breath.

“Show time.”

He pulled away walking over to a waiter to hold out a glass. “Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to thank you on behalf of Wayne Enterprises. Mr. Wayne couldn't be here himself but he sends you his best and to leave some of drinks left over for him when he gets back.”

Chuckles filled the room. Tim raised his glass high. “To Gotham and it's citizens and to the GCPD in keeping this city safe. Enjoy yourselves and please help yourselves to the buffet. Cheers.”

Stephanie stepped forward clapping her hands with everyone then she leaned over to him. “Handled like a pro.”

Tim turned to her. “I would have let Jason do the speech but he's a bit of a loose cannon and Dick needs the break.”

“So, like you thinking of others. Oh, I see Barbara I need to thank her for letting me borrow her earrings.”

Tim nodded. He looked out at the crowd and took a sip of his drink.

“Ah, nothing like a good fancy shindig.”

Tim lowered his glass slowly as he looked over beside him. Joker once more making an unwanted appearance. He turned making his way over to the buffet. 

Joker picked up some caviar. “Hmm, the good stuff. Got to a hand it to ol' Brucie he knows how to put out a spread.”

Tim adjusted his collar. “Go away.”

Joker smacked his lips together. “Now where is the fun in that, you're my good boy.”

Tim cringed wrinkling his nose at the words. “Hardly.”

The clown took the glass out of Tim's hand. “You like me, admit it deep down inside you miss me.”

Tim watched as the champagne made it's decent down the pale throat. Chugging so loudly Tim glanced around the room to double check no one was put off by the sound. 

He glared as Joker ran his tongue along his red lips. “Excellent, but have to confess. Not as delicious as other things I've eaten.”

Tim grimaced as vulgar images greeted his mind. He stuffed his hands in his tux pockets then decided to grab a plate and pick up some food. Joker cocked an eye brow as Tim blatantly ignored him, then came forward draping his arms along Tim's shoulder's

“I bet you think about our tender moments.”

Tim continued his focus as he picked up anything really to fill up his plate. Joker ran a finger down his cheek swirling it teasingly along his neck.

“In bed? Yes, I bet you fantasize jerking off to my gorgeous figure.”

Tim shook his head. “Not in your life time.”

Tim tensed as he felt his hand trace a slow tantalizing path down his arm and then down across his torso.

“I bet you can't wait for me, yearning...” Tim's pulse quickened as he felt the gloved hand slip into his pants “For my ever addicting touch.”

Tim gripped his plate so hard his fingers were white. This was not happening..This was not real. 

“Tim?”

Tim turned to see Jason standing there. 'Oh, crap.'

He quickly planted on a smile. “Hey, Jason. I was just bringing this plate of food to Steph.”

Jason stared at him causing Tim to get annoyed. “What?”

jason shrugged. “One would need a plate to begin with, but then again I haven’t used one yet tonight.”

Tim returned his attention to his hands. 'Damn.'

Jason took another sip of his glass causing Tim to close his eyes and turn his focus on his older brother. 

“What is that drink number six?”

“Seven, but whose counting?” Jason stated walking over to pick up a prawn.

“Jason, try to be civilized.” Tim snapped.

Jason halted mid chew as he took in Tim's shaking hands. “Ok, ok simmer down. I'll get a plate.”

Tim ran a hand through his hair. Two more hours and then he can bail He took in a breath and released it plastering on a smile he went to talk with the guests.

Dick walked up to the table. “Hey, Jason.”

“Hey, yourself.” Jason answered.

“Just came for to get some food for Barbara.”

Jason handed Dick his plate. “Here, knock yourself out.”

“Thanks.” Dick said “So far so good right?”

Jason picked up another prawn. “Depends who you're asking.”

Dick frowned as he picked up some sushi. “What do you mean?”

“Caught Tim being weird.”

Dick turned to see Tim laughing and engaging with the mayor and his wife. Then resumed in getting food. 

“He looks fine to me.”

Jason drank. “Maybe, it's the buzz I'm having but looked to me he was a bit shaky.”

Dick looked at Jason than back at Tim. “Shaky how bad?”

“Gee, let me just get my scale out and see. He was shaky.” Jason replied

“Don't need the sarcasm. I'll go talk to him.” Dick said taking the plateful “And slow down on the drinks Jason.”

Jason rolled his eyes grabbing one more prawn before he reminded himself how to be charming.


	5. Chill Afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Tim brotherly moments. ^_^ and Tim skip at the beginning. what are your thoughts so far?

6 Years ago

“Mr. Wayne, we can't thank you enough for the Wayne Foundation has done for Gotham's Children's hospital. You have saved many lives.”

“I think that title belongs to the doctors and health care workers.” Bruce said shaking the woman's hand.

“You're too modest.” the woman laughed giving one last thank you before rejoining her husband.

Dick approached Bruce.

“Hey, as much as I enjoy these parties. I was wondering if you noticed the kid hovering near the water fountain.”

“Yes, he arrived during dinner. Going by my alert system.”

“Maybe he belongs to one of these lovely people?”

“No, facial recognition and background information doesn't show anyone here matching his description.”

“I think I'll go over there and say hi.”

“We'll both go.”

“Afraid we'll spook him? If two approach.?”

“That's the point.” 

Moments later the two men approached the boy who was balancing himself along the fountain barrier. He jumped down as he caught sight of them.

“Hey, kid. Trespassing on private property is a crime.” Dick stated.

Tim didn't answer as he was almost studying the young man who frowned. Bruce stepped forward.

“Where are your parents?”

Tim turned to Bruce doing the same starting from shoes to head. He went back to Dick.

“You really are amazing.”

“E-Excuse me?” Dick asked.

“Came a long way from the Flying Grayson days.” Tim observed.

Dick furrowed his brow. “huh...thanks?”

Tim approached Bruce. “Bone structure is right.”

“You best be off.” Bruce suggested.

Tim slid his hand in his coat pockets. “The fountain has a hidden marker, most likely a projector to map out the grid from the outside wall to the garden. It's not your average security system. Pretty impressive.”

Dick cocked an eye brow. “Pretty sure stalking is also a crime.”

Tim shrugged. “I knew it would get your attention without interrupting the party, I simply waited t'ill it was over.”

Bruce and Dick shared a look than back at Tim. Dick knelt down. “I don't know exactly what you're trying to prove here but I think you should leave.

Tim stepped back. “Make me.”

Dick straightened. “Kid, picking fights with strangers is also considered assault.”

Tim drew up his fists. “Make. Me.”

Dick crossed his arms. “Nope not biting.”

Tim changed his approach he turned and ran but then stopped than charging Dick he jumped in the air. On reflex Dick dodged Tim landed beside him and swung out his leg catching Dick by his legs, Dick flipped to the side.

Wide eyed Dick blinked in shock. “Who are you?”

Tim smiled. “Tim Drake.”

Dick frowned. “Drake sounds familiar 

“My family has mingled with the Wayne's for quiet sometime. Tell me do you miss being Robin?”

Dick shot a glance at Bruce than smiled at Tim. “Robin? You mean the twerp that ran with that batman character over roof tops?”

Tim chuckled. “Wow, you over compensated and insulted each other in one answer.” He met Bruce's eyes. “Wouldn't you agree Batman?”

Dick dropped his act as Bruce stepped forward. “Who put you up to this?”  
Tim held a seriousness most adults didn't have as he stood meeting them in the eye. “I had a hunch who you are but now I know, but if you fear me spreading it around your, secrets safe with me.”

)))))

Present.

“I'm sorry Babs but, with Bruce and Damien not here and Alfred visiting his fam in London. My time is occupied between work and the manor...and patrolling.”

“I was looking forward to our date.” came over her voice on the speaker phone.

Dick picked up his thermos of coffee. “I know, me too. I'll make it up to you I promise.”

“I'll hold you to that.”

Dick chuckled. “You bet, I got to go. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Dick ended the call stuffing his phone back into his pocket. He paused as he caught sight of the one rare family photo of his adoptive family. His mind flipping back to Tim.

“Jason, you better be a good example.” he said as he headed out the door.

)))))))))

Tim coughed as he sputtered on the liquid in the flask. “”Holy, smokes, Jason! What on earth is in there?”

Jason gave a sly smile as he took hold of the flask. “A little of whiskey, a lot of bourbon a dash of tequila and a homemade blend.”

Tim raised an eyebrow. “Are those even compatible with each other?”

“Hell no.” Jason laughed then tipped the flask against his lips..

Tim smiled. “Remind me not to hire you as my bartender.”

Jason looked over at his younger brother then back out at the Wayne Manor grounds from the high vantage point from the roof.. The spring breeze blowing gently. 

“So.” Jason started.  
“So.” Tim repeated as he took back the flask.

Jason wasn't the mushy feeling person. Dick knew how to do this, but he wasn't here and Jason was. He watched Tim as he took a swig from the metal, watched him grimace then wipe the back of his hand along his mouth. 

It wasn't like Jason hadn't known it, Tim was the third Robin, his replacement,but to actually take a break out of his horribly messed up life and look at the young man sitting across from him eyes content on looking out at the blue sky simply dressed in a gray and red shirt and jeans knees loosely drawn up arms hanging over them. 

“Hey, Tim.”

Tim blinked. “Yeah?”

Jason narrowed his eyes slightly. “You alright?'

Tim looked at Jason smiled warmly as he always does. “Yeah, Jay. I'm alright.”

Jason stared. The thing with Tim he was never one to show out right his feelings the way that Dick did, he wore his heart on his sleeve, Jason was loud when he needed to be and perhaps a little out of control, but Tim? He did his job and did it extraordinarily well, never to voice his complaint or have a problem and even if he did he would solve it before anyone else did including Bruce. Jason was amused always by that.

Tim held out the flask for Jason to take. “You?”

“Me what?” Jason asked 

Tim laughed. “Are you alright? I haven't talked to you in awhile, schools occupied my free time.”

Jason shrugged. “As best as I can be....speaking of school. Are you going to tell me your theory on what happened?”

It wasn't much a layer of emotion crossing briefly over the ice blue orbs before Tim turned to look back at the sky.

“It was a fainting spell. Everyone gets them.”

Jason accepted that answer. for now.

Jason's cell rang to life causing him to dig it out of his pocket. “text from Dick. Are you up for pizza? If so what kind?”

“Anything...accept no black olives.” Tim answered.

“Or that pineapple nonsense.” Jason added as he text Dick back, causing Tim to smirk. “And beer. Bring beer.”

Tim shook his head. “You're hopeless. How you are not a raging alcoholic is beyond me.”

“It helps me get threw stuff. Sue me if it works.” Jason answered honestly as he slipped his phone back.

Tim brought a hand up to look at his watch. “Quarter passed two. I should go back inside. Study.”

Jason got to his feet. “Yeah, better get off here while we still no where our feet are.”

Tim followed Jason's lead. Down a dormer and right on to Jason's balcony climbing through the window.

“Ugh. I swear this gets harder with age.”Jason grunted as he landed on the floor.

“We do this everyday.” Tim reminded. “It should be effortless for you to do this.”

Jason huffed stretching out his back. “I'm human who is aging, I have weak spots.”

“Could be your mystery drink talking.” Tim kid.

Jason thought the suggestion than nodded. “Probably.” He walked across the space to the door. “I'm going to get a bite from the kitchen do you want something?”

Jason turned back to see Tim standing his focus on the ceiling. Jason furrowed his brow. “Tim?”

Tim looked at Jason. “I think Alfred said there was apple crisp in the fridge.”

Jason watched as Tim walked passed him and into the hallway. “I'll race you, that is if you can keep up old man.”

Jason opened his mouth confused briefly before Tim tore down the hall. Jason took on the challenge. 

“Old man is a stretch!” he yelled


	6. Hate your touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't forget you guys, slight writers block. ^_^ thanks for reading kudos and comments.

Dick balanced the pizza in his arms as he shut the door behind him. “Hey, got pizza.”

He made his way to the kitchen. “I got meat lovers and Mediterranean. Not sure what's in Mediterranean but figured it was a-”

He trailed off as he saw two pairs of leg on the floor. “Jay? Tim?”

Tim and Jay snickered causing Dick to cock an eye brow and coming around the island to see the two boys sitting on the floor playing a game of there own creation. Involving knives and lighters. 

“What are you two doing?”

Tim had rolled up his sleeves as Jason held a blade over the lighter. Tim glanced at Dick. “We want to get the blade to six hundred degrees.”

Dick set the pizzas on the counter frowning. “Why?”

“To see how fast we can melt Alfred's fancy lard sitting in the fridge.” Jason stated. “Like those weird youtube videos.”

Tim pointed at Jason. “Think you mean fun Jim...heh I mean Jason.”

Jason let out a snort. “Nice save there.”

Dick crossed his arms. “First. You can't get to six hundred degrees with a simple cigarette lighter and second. Alfred would be beyond livid if you attempted this without justification.”

Jason stood. “Tim explained it. All in the name of science.”

“Not good enough.” Dick said than grabbed Jason by the arm. “Jason he is a minor, giving him alcohol is illegal.”

Jason blinked than laughed. “Goldie, that seriously does not apply to our family, when we've been fighting crime since we've been kids. Talk about sketchy choices for minors.”

“Seconded, besides we are are not drunk.” Tim said before gathering up there failed experiment.

Dick narrowed his eyes. “Oh, and what would you say 'We' are exactly?”

Tim thought. “I'd say slightly impaired, we could flatten you out easily and you know it.”

Dick surrendered. “Be glad it's me tonight and not bruce or Alfred.”

“Or the demon spawn.” Tim added.

Jason and Dick looked at Tim who turned to them. “You were both thinking it.”

Dick ran a hand over his face. “Anyway, eat before it gets cold.”

Tim took up the first box of pizza. “Taking this into the cave, care to join?”

Jason smirked. “Sure, Bruce loves the smell of pizza.”

Dick didn't protest.

Moments later the trio sat on the floor of the cave. Enjoying there meal. Tim took note of Dick's appearance, causing him to voice his concern.

“You alright, Dick? You look exhausted.”

“Little Bird's right. Burning the candles at both ends?” Jason said as he picked up another slice.

Dick smiled. “Naturally, just a little crazy with Blockbuster and his men. Hunting him as both Officer Grayson and Nightwing is a challenge.”

“I can help out if you want. Need a change of scenery.” Tim offered before taking a bite of his pizza.

“It's ok Tim really. Besides, you shouldn't be patrolling quite yet.”

Tim halted mid chew his eyes flashing with hurt. He swallowed. “I can handle myself fine.”

“I know you think-”

Tim's eyes darkened. He stood up. “When I said I can do it, it means I can. End of story.”

Dick lowered his pizza. “Tim, if Bruce were here he would be far less lenient than I am. I don't doubt your abilities, I doubt the uncertainty of what is going on with you, we need answers first.” 

“You're a hypocrite, you talk about questioning capability. You're reckless.”

“I'm also older and have been doing this a lot longer than you have.” Dick threw back.

Tim narrowed his eyes. “...Whatever.”

the younger vigilante went to leave. Dick stood. “Tim, I'm not angry at you. I'm concerned.”

Tim stopped. “Well, good for you. I'm going to study.”

Dick let out a huff. While Jason closed the lid of their dinner. 

“Teenagers.”

Dick turned to Jason. “Have you picked up on anything?”

“Sat on the roof, chatted on and off for three hours. and so far? he's Tim. Nothing more.”

“Bruce messaged said he'd be back in a couple days. That is how long we have before I hand the reigns over to Bruce.”

“Dick, he's probably stressed. Final exams and balancing vigilante life style not to mention his love life hasn't been smooth. Just let him breathe.”

)))))))))))

Tim had spent the last half hour trying to study. His focus so scattered it amp up his frustration more, he ran both hands through his hair as he sat back in his seat. Shower, he needed a shower, clear his mind.

He got up and headed down the hall to the bathroom. Moments later he turned the knobs and let the water fall against his tired body. Sighing he closed his eyes and let his mind empty, he reached over for the Jason's body wash. Squeezing some into the cloth. He didn't mind the scent and enjoyed how it mingled with the steam filling the space. He picked up the shampoo and lathered his hair raking his fingers along his scalp he paused as he felt like he was being watched.

Quickly rinsing the soap from his head. He ran his hand over his eyes and looked behind him. 

Nothing.

He frowned. Than continued. Than he heard the clicking of a tongue, he turned again.

Nothing.

He shook his head. This was nuts. Crazy if he even wanted to go that far. The Joker was dead...he killed him himself, he wasn't real. He turned off the shower and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist he looked up at the steam filled mirror and gasped as he saw.

'Peek-a-boo I see you.'

Tim growled at it walking over he swiped his hand clear of the words and let out a half scream as he saw Joker standing behind him.

Tim spun around ignoring the pounding of his heart as he stared at the dripping facet. Without a moment longer he made his way to his bed room changed into some sleep pants.

He needed to sleep. Early yet, but if he just had a nap it will be fine.

He closed his eyes and just breathed in and out letting his breath even out. He settled. The room still. Then he felt pressure on his legs. He furrowed his brow ignoring it...ignore it. It crept up his legs then straddled his waist. He felt his heart in his throat snapping his eyes open in as he felt each of his arms raised up and pinned on each side of his head. 

His blue eyes wide with panic as he saw the green sucking into his. This wasn't real...this wasn't real!

“Honestly, Timmie. I'm wounded by your constant denial of me.”

Tim gasped then clamped his mouth shut as Joker attempted to press his lips against his own Instead the red lips latched on to his throat. Tim' chest heaved each breath pushing through his nose.

NOT HERE.

The dark chuckle filled his ears causing him to squeeze his eyes shut so tight it hurt. He started to feel the dread drench his body fighting the crazed criminal off his body but failed.

Mind over matter, Tim. Mind.Over.Matter.

He hissed as fingers gripped his jaw eyes opening by the sheer force of his head snapped forward. 

“You spilled so many secrets for me. Why don't you share this one with your bird bretheren?”

Tim panic flattened as he processed the question. He didn't want them to know.

“To know what?” Joker asked

Tim felt tears sting his eyes. “You know the answer.”

Joker wrapped his fingers down to trace circles around his throat. “I want to hear you say it.”

Tim breath hitched wet streaks falling down the side of his face. He remained quiet, he knew how to fix this, he can solve any problem. He glared at the clown.

“No.”

Joker titled his head at the response. Then his playfulness turned to unbridled anger as he clamped down on Tims throat.

“I will choke the answer out of you, watching it wiggle out of your pathetic throat!”

Tim brought his hands up struggling and clawing at the pale arms and hands. His legs kicking back and forth.

He jerked than stilled. Water poured down from the shower head. His back pressed against the smooth tile his hands held in mid air. His breathing blazing the trail back to normalcy. He flinched so hard as a knock sounded on the door.

“Tim, I know the manor has enough hot water to give to a small country but you are seriously pushing the limits.” Dick said through the door. “Tim, you alright?”

Tim blinked then moved his hands he quickly turned the knobs, stopping the water. He raised a hand to his forehead shaking as he got to his feet. He stepped out of the shower, finding his voice as he grabbed a robe.

He walked to the door. “Yeah, I'll be out in a moment.”

“Ok, I'm heading back to Bludhaven. Left overs in the fridge and Jason will be staying the night. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon.”

Tim tied the robe tighter. “Oh, ok. Thanks for dinner. See you tomorrow.”

“Are you sure, you're ok?”

Tim rested his head against the door. “Yeah.”

“...Ok. Night Tim.”

Tim turned his back to the door and slid down to the floor. “...Night”

Tim heard Dick's foot steps fade away. Drawing his knees up to his chest he tried to stop it but it had exceeded pass control. He folded his arms across his knees and cried.


End file.
